clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancients
]] Ancients are accessories that provide various bonuses throughout the game. Acquiring Ancients requires , which are obtained through Ascensions. There are currently 25 Ancients, 29 for players who have not yet transcended. Acquiring Ancients Clicking the "Summon Ancient" button will bring up a random selection of four Ancients. Each ancient purchase will reset the ones available. Selections can be also be reset at any time by clicking the "Reroll" button in the selection box. Cost of rerolls depend on the number of ancients summoned (see table below). Once summoned, Ancients can be leveled up to increase their effects at the cost of additional per level. spent on Ancients can be retrieved at any point by clicking on the "Respec" button. Respecing will destroy all summoned Ancients and refund 75% of the spent. * At this point, there will be only 4 ancients left, making Rerolls useless. Because of this, the Reroll button doesn't actually work, despite the fact that a reroll price is shown. List of Ancients ID = Internal game ID of ancient The variable n in costs represents the level to which the Ancient is upgraded, e.g. leveling from 9 to 10 costs 10 . Incremental costs are costs to level a hero to n from the previous level, while cumulative costs are costs to level him from level 1 to level n. (Note: the above list of Ancients omits the four additional Ancients that pre-Transcendence players can buy; the upgrade costs and effects are also significantly different for many Ancients before your first Transcendence.) Ancients Tier List # Here is what is agreed to be the most accurate tier list for Ancients in Clicker Heroes. Note that this is not necessarily an order of what Ancients to buy, but rather which ancients will consume the most. Some Ancients are placed differently based on whether you are playing an Idle, Hybrid or an Active Build (e.g. , , and ), so use this list based on what kind of strategy you are using. Also note that none of the Ancients are useless, it's just that some Ancients are better than others. Also, each tier has no specific order from best to worst, it's just placed in alphabetical order. Some argued placements include Argaiv, Chronos, Dora, and Mimzee. Here are the explanations for their placings: * It is highly debated whether Argaiv is Top tier or High tier. However, once you have all of your gilds on a single hero, the amount of extra DPS produced from your guilds will become a colossal, and invaluable DPS boost that is required for late-game. * Chronos is a very nice Ancient to have early on. But over time, as your HZE and DPS grows, this Ancient will slowly lose its usefulness, because by that point you will probably be able to almost insta-kill most bosses if you play wisely. * Dora is only high tier if you don't have Mimzee. But with the other Ancient, is is so powerful that it earns its place in top tier. * Sniperino is actually as good as Dora. But no one was willing enough to make a calculation for this ancient. Trivia *Ancients were introduced in patch 0.12. *Patch 0.14 guaranteed Ancient rerolls to give as many new Ancients as possible. *Since patch 1.0e6, there are 26 Ancients for post Transcendence players (which is pretty much everyone) Category:Hero Souls